


jealous

by pvtcaboose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, im also really bad at ending fics im so sorry, yet another dodd fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: He was oblivious, and it made Todd angry. Not at Dirk. At himself for being too scared to tell him anything about how he felt, at himself for being on the verge of blurting it out, just to bite his words back in fear of.. something.





	

Todd was jealous. The way his sister acted towards Dirk - he knew he shouldn't be getting so worked up about this, he knew his sister would never do anything to Dirk. The way Farah looked at Amanda was comforting, though; Todd prayed that his paranoia was wrong and that he was just.. well, paranoid. Dirk didn't seem to notice, though. He was just happy to have people giving him positive attention as it was.

He was oblivious, and it made Todd angry. Not at Dirk. At himself for being too scared to tell him anything about how he felt, at himself for being on the verge of blurting it out, just to bite his words back in fear of.. something. He didn't know what. Every time he got close to Dirk it was like his brain shut off, his heart would start racing and the skin across his chest felt tight, and not in a good way.

But now.. now, as he watched Dirk converse with the rest of the group, seeing the enthusiasm in his eyes as he excitedly explained things, it just felt _right_. He smiled when Dirk looked up at him for validation, and joined in on the conversation. His cheeks felt warm and he couldn't shake this giddy feeling every time Dirk talked to him.

Then Amanda looked at him - just one look, she was interested, and Todd furrowed his eyebrows. He frowned at the way Dirk smiled at her, and started to subconciously fiddle with the strings of his jacket.

"Dirk," he said abruptly. Everyone looked up. "Can I - can I talk to you? For a minute? Out.. there?" he pointed towards the door.

"Yeah," Dirk said. "Yes! Of course." he followed Todd out the door, giving a motivational thumbs up to Farah and Amanda.

Once Dirk left the apartment, Todd grabbed onto his wrist. "Come with me," he said, and of course Dirk happily complied.

It took a few minutes of walking down stairs, but there was literally no privacy in this building. Todd shut the laundry room door behind him once Dirk walked in as well. He made sure to block the door with something - the lock didn't work anymore.

"Todd? What are y-" Dirk was cut off with a kiss, Todd grabbing him by the collar and slamming his lips into Dirk's. It wasn't as cool as Todd envisioned before - the height difference got in the way as Todd had to lift himself up a little to reach, but as he pulled away, Dirk was speechless.

Todd almost took his silence the wrong way until Dirk kissed him back with just as much force. He grinned into the kiss as Dirk placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Oh God," Todd said, "You would not believe how fucking long I've been wanting to do this." he kissed the corner of Dirk's lips, trailing kisses along his neck, sucking long enough so that there would be hickies, ones that lasted for a while. Good.

Dirk grasped onto Todd's waist, moving his head so that more of his neck was exposed. "Fuck," Todd whispered, "I'm gonna - I'm just gonna blow you." the completely casual way Todd said that made Dirk's face go red, and even moreso when Todd unbuckled Dirk's belt, unzipped his pants.

Dirk was already hard - it was difficult to not be after Todd had been feeling him up in the best ways all this time. He shuddered when Todd started to bend down, getting on his knees. His knees already hurt on the cement floor, but everything was so hot right now that he didn't care. Todd pulled Dirk's underwear down, looking over his length. His eyes flicked up to meet Dirk's gaze - his was completely glazed over as he stared at Todd - and he smiled before taking the head of his dick into his mouth.

Dirk bucked his hips forward, mumbling a jumble of words that mostly consisted of 'sorry', and Todd just rolled his eyes and held Dirk's hips to the wall. He hummed around Dirk's dick, sending vibrations through his body. Dirk immediately pulled at Todd's hair, groaning as he did something with his tongue that should be illegal. Todd was using one hand to keep Dirk from jerking his hips, and the other to play with his balls, experimenting with the amount of pressure he used.

"Todd, I swear, I'm gonna-" Dirk cut himself off with a gasp as Todd did that.. that thing again, and he pulled at his hair frantically. "Todd, seriously, I-" Todd came off of his dick and rubbed him through his orgasm, grinning to himself as Dirk came all over the side of his face. He looked up at Dirk, who could only stare at him, flustered, as he licked the come off of his fingers.

"Oh, wow.." Dirk panted. "I'm sorry.. do you have a, um - I really shouldn't have.." he made a gesture around his own face, pulling his pants back up. "..What just happened?"

Todd didn't think this part through. What did just happen? "I.. don't know." he admitted, wiping at his face, then hesitated. "Do you want to date- do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows nervously.

It took Dirk a minute to process that question. He hadn't ever really dated anyone - he wouldn't know how to act. "Yeah!" he finally blurted out, maybe a little too eagerly.

Todd decided not to tell Dirk about how messed up his hair was on their way back to his apartment, and instead enjoyed the looks on Farah and Amanda's faces. Amanda looked at Dirk, then at Todd, and gave him a thumbs up. This relieved him - he didn't know how he could carry on in life if he was still jealous of Amanda giving Dirk attention.

They carried on as if nothing had happened, although Farah did raise her eyebrows a few times, and exchange knowing looks with Amanda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in episode 3. also fuck canon timelines i do what i want *sunglasses emoji*
> 
> also my tumblr is toddbrotzmen so hmu with some dirk gently prompts!!


End file.
